Life's A Mirror's Shadow
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Ok, alot of people don't know where the Warners came from. There are romours that SnS made them or some mad scientists...but I think this one is most logical.
1. Chapter 1

One day a husky was walking around with her owner. Her name was Shiloh. She had black all over except for her face and her paws that were white. She also had a little red nose. A few days ago she met a wondeful black lab, Kimo. They felt something special between them. But if their owners found out they would be very mad.

So one day Shiloh decided that she would run away for Kimo. "Kimo, we're gonna get married and that's final." she said to herself. Shiloh was a good leader and often a babbler. She was also the cutest husky she had ever seen. When she got to Kimo he was very happy...they were happy together.

They ran off on their own and soon Shiloh was pregnat. Where should they go? "I know somewhere we can go darling." Kimo said. They found a ditch and went there. Ok, so sometimes Kimo can fool around and be funny but he was also a leader and when he got mad...watch out.

But they found a better place to stay. Another couple took them in. Their new names were Diasy and William. Hopefully, everything would go right...because Shiloh was going to have the first pup at midnight. And boy was Kimo nervous.


	2. The Puppies Are Born

All of a sudden Kimo heard a painful howl but than it stopped followed by a squeak. _Oh, boy. _Kimo thought. He rushed to see Shiloh. "My darling are you all right?" he asked. "Isn't he beautiful." Shiloh sighed. The new born puppy had his eyes open and ran around chasing his tail. Soon, William ran down stairs. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. The puppy kept yapping, and yapping, and yapping. "Pipe down you yakko!" William laughed. Shiloh and Kimo looked at eachother and then burst out laughing. "They're not seriously gonna call them Yakko are they?" Kimo asked again. "On second thought that's not a bad name!" Shiloh realized. "Come here my little Yakko." she said. Yakko ran right for her.

* * *

Another year had past and Yakko was completely over joyed. "Dad, what is it what is it huh misterhuh? Is it a girl, a boy, an alien? What! What is it!" He asked his father not stopping for breathe. BTW: At this time Yakko was a little nakey because remember right now he's a baby dog. "Haha! Relax son. IT's gonna be a boy! You don't have to worry your little mouth off." his father joked in reply.

Soon, another yelp of pain came but there was no squeak to interupt. "Woaw!" Yakko announced coming to a big puppy stop. Than, the other boy puppy tumled right in front of him and made a little bouble with his spit. "haha! That was funny." Yakko said getting on all fours. The other puppy seemed to giggle. "Now don't be such a Wakko." Shiloh told him. "Hon, 1. Which one is who. and 2. You're not seriously gonna call him that are you?" Kimo told Shiloh. "Yakko raise your right paw." Shiloh ordered. Yakko imediatently put his right paw in the air. "See, Kimo. And yet again, Yakko and Wakko doesn't sound to bad." she continued. Kimo quickly banged his head against the wall followed by Yakko and Wakko pointing and laughing.

* * *

By this time the little puppies were super hyper, always chasing one another, playing hidenseak, they really enjoyed eachother. "IT is time." Kimo told the two pups." "Oh, boy another boy to play with!" Wakko said jumping around. "IS it dad?" Yakko asked. "It's supose to be." Kimo responded. With that, the third howl came. "Uhhhhh..." Shiloh started. "It's a girl." she continued. "A girl!" Yakko and Wakko asked disgusted. By accident Yakko stepped on her tail. The girl puppy snarled and growled. "Woahw, sis. Bad temper's not gonna get you any where, little dot." Yakko told the other puppy wagging his finger. "Oh no not again! Why can't I ever name my own child!" Kimo whined. "He never named her." Wakko said. "Dot?" Kimo said looking at his daughter. THe little puppy turned around to see her father. "Ugh!" he groaned. 


	3. We're the Warner Siblings!

A few months past and the three pups went on with their lives. Dot was getting to be like her brothers and she was the really cute one. Yakko had life experience that he can show his sibs and he was the leader of the group who always yakked on alot. Than there was Wakko, he gave everyone a good laugh.

One day, Daisy and William's mom was sewing watching the Looney Tunes."Hello you three." she greeted as she saw the puppies. She picked them up one by one and put them on her lap. For a few moments she looked at them oddly. "What a family resemblance!" She chuckled. Like some dogs in the luxury life had, the mom made the puppies clothes while she was sewing. She put a par of brown slacks on Yakko, a little red hat and a blue shirt on Wakko, and a little skirt on Dot. The mother thought for a minute, she got a rubber band, drew a flower on it, and tied it around Dot's ears.

"We got clothes." They said to eachother. "Well, atleast it's not that cold anymore." Dot said. "But I'm not wearing any pants!" Wakko said fustrated. "Hey, none of us even look like real dogs anymore. We look like some sorta of animal people." Yakko realized. "Whatever, I still like it!" Dot protested.

So they sat down with their mom, dad, and the three owners to watch Looney Tunes. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot laughed the whole time. When it ended they saw a logo that said Warner Bros. and than a water tower. This gave the sibs an idea. "Please, close your eyes." Dot pleaded to her parents. "It's a surprise." Wakko added. Shiloh and Kimo smiled and shut their eyes. "Ok, you can open it now." Yakko instructed. Yakko and Wakko came leaping from the left.

Y+W: We're the Warner Brothers.

Then Dot came leaping from the right.

Dot: And the Warner Sister.

Shiloh and Kimo laughed hard.

"Cute, very cute." they both said. "The Warner Brothers and Sisters huh?" Kimo asked. "Watch out, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, and Dot Warner are on the lose!" Shiloh finished. "That's right!" Yakko agreed. "And don't you forget it!" Dot and Wakko added.

Disclimer: To see what happens next please read the first chapter of Animania III: A dream is a wish your heart makes. To read what Wakko read on his computer in the water tower.


End file.
